The Ninth Circle
by PlayDead
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow stumbles upon a beauty in the streets of Tortuga. As Jack gets to know this gal, by the name of Lynette Gilmore, he comes to realize there's something different about her. That her existence could lead to his riches, or his death, if


A/N: I'll give this thing a shot. If it doesn't work out, I'll pull the plug. That is all.

Disclaimer: Disney owns all but my plot and characters.

hr 

center b **The Ninth Circle**

**Chapter One**

** /b ** /center 

The moon cast a bright glow over the chaotic town of Tortuga. The air was thick with drunken laughter and seduction; allowing the cool air to seem warmer than usual. The streets were littered with whores, limp bodies exhausted from the effect of alcohol; but the night was young. Morning was far from the hour, and there was a joyous spring in Captain Jack Sparrow's step as he stepped into the Serpent's Kiss, thirsting for a generous mug of rum.

Captain Sparrow's kohl-lined eyes skimmed the dark room for an open seat and an appetizing lady. Finding one of the two, the pirate captain sat in a dimly lit corner, propping his feet on the wobbling table, almost knocking the stub of candle on its side. He waited for his opportunity for his chance to order his mug, had taken it, and observed the room. He was tired, but happy. The crew had gone about the town, enjoying their freedom for the night after raiding a small ship that had a glittering amount of treasures, in which hid nicely on the Black Pearl, Jack's pride and joy.

A hooded figure sat at a table adjacent from Jack's, pouring out colorful jewels from a small sack. A hand emerged from one of the figure's sleeves to separate the assorted stones.. i _Stupid blighter. Makin' a scene, he's just giving anyone an open opportunity to walk up and take 'em. /i _Jack thought aimlessly. His eyebrow raised as the anonymous individual stood up from the earnings, and walked over to the bar. Jack downed the rest of the mug, stood up, and walked casually over to the table of… emeralds and rubies; he acknowledged as he neared them.

Picking a small diamond up and examining it closely, Jack shoved it in the pocket of his long coat, and gazed at the rest. They were beautiful. Immaculate. Must be worth a pretty penny, and without a thought, Jack gathered them into a small pile and picked them up. This action was brutally interrupted by a cutlass to his throat.

Normally, you would think that this would draw attention from those that occupied the Serpent's Kiss. But similar affairs were taking place, and a sharp object to someone's throat was not out of the ordinary.

"Do you think it wise to steal from right under the owner's nose?" Lips, red as wine, breathed in to Jack's ear, the cutlass threateningly close to his pulsing vein that held his life.

i _A woman? This just happens to be too easy. /i _Jack's nerves relaxed. "No, love. However, it is also unwise to leave them for just anyone to take." A sweet scent lingered in front of his nostrils, and beckoned him. An expensive perfume, no doubt.

Jack slipped the jewels back into its rightful place, the small bag that had been their home in the first place, and the cutlass was pulled away from his throat. He turned around to get a better look at his assaulter, and licked his upper lip.

Though the hood cast an awful shadow on her perfectly curved face, her gray eyes glowed out from behind the beautiful, softly curled locks of her dark hair. She was unnaturally pale to be a sailor, particularly in the Caribbean. But beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Jack wish he could get a better view of her figure, but the cloak was much too large to reveal anything underneath. For all he knew, she could've weighed more than him.

"I don't approve of your sarcasm." Her voice was like honey. Rich and smooth. Jack could've mistaken her of being of the aristocratic family, but none of which would step a foot in Tortuga. "Sharp tongues don't attract any lady."

"Maybe I can change yer mind then," The rum got the better of Jack, and gave him the will to grab the back of the stranger's head and force his tongue to the back of her throat. It was pleasurable for a grand five seconds, until she bit down, and then he drew back in surprise.

But he didn't get the chance to talk it over with her, she had fled out the door faster than he could blink.

hr 

Lynette Gilmore was not one to be fooled around with. Especially by a drunken man she had not know the name of; especially in a bar in the middle of Tortuga. She had dignity, and it wasn't going to be shattered by anyone. Especially a man.

The scene was forgotten when Lynette realized how tired she had become. She looked out at the silent ships that were docked on the coastline, deciding which would be her resting place for the night. Lynette had long since lost her ship to the depths of the sea, and sleeping in another's was as close as she could get to home.

Spotting the perfect one, Lynette forced herself to walk to it. She had not noticed it this morning. That would be a good thing. Usually a ship stops for supplies here in Tortuga, a good time and left maybe two or three night later… The next morning if they were in a rush, but Lynette would wake before then, and continue living her life with her abusive husband in a small shack across to the other side of town. God knew where he was at this hour; God knew why she even cared. She loved the man, just not when his fist came in contact with her jaw. Once, Lynette was convinced to run away, but realized that Michael needed her, just as she needed him.

The marriage wasn't even legal, but they were in love, and they figured that was all that mattered. It had been beautiful for two weeks, and then Michael's affairs with various whores had begun, and so had the drinking. Lynette had four illegitimate step children, all in the care of different mothers.

Lynette heaved a sigh as she jumped onto the silent deck of the ship. Finding the steps that led below, she climbed down sleepily, untied her cloak and threw it atop a stack of boxed. Her soft locks came down to her waist, annoying her to no end, but she never had the courage to cut them off.

Leaning against the wall, Lynette slid down to the ground and pressed her pounding skull to the wall aside it. Sleep befell her quickly. The last thing she recalled was the taste of that sweet liquid from Captain Jack's lips.


End file.
